In frequency judgment, it is detected whether a frequency of a measured signal pulse reached reference frequency.
In this case, signal pulses of reference frequency are generated, and phase of the measured signal pulse is compared with phase of this reference frequency signal.
As this kind of technique, a technique using a recursive discrete Fourier transform or the technique using the AFC (Automatic Frequency Control) loop is known.